Seven Minutes in Heaven
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Cyniclons are back, and Mint is playing matchmaker...


**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

One year after the battle with Deep Blue, the Cyniclons were back. Their explanation for their return was that they were getting sick of being practically worshipped on their planet, and they'd had enough. Now that they were back, Lettuce and Pai were a happy couple, and Pudding and Taruto were a hyper happy couple.

Ichigo, however, was still unsure about her feelings toward Kisshu. He had made it clear that he was in love with her, but although she was no longer with Aoyama, she wasn't sure she wanted to be with Kisshu.

The other Mews noticed her hesitation in her feelings, and came up with a plan to get her and Kisshu together.

One day at the Café, after closing, Mint announced, "Sleepover at my place tomorrow!"

"All of us?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Yup, and the guys too," Mint said. She had gotten together with Ryou a while back, and they were a happy couple.

"Yay! Sleepover at Mint-oneechan's!" Pudding said happily.

"This sounds fun," Kisshu said.

"Good," Mint said. "I'll see you all at five tomorrow then?"

"Yeah!" everyone said.

So the next evening at five, everyone was gathered in Mint's room, eating snacks and chatting. Suddenly Mint said, "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"We take turns spinning a bottle, and whoever the bottle points to and the person who spun the bottle get locked in a closet for some period of time," Mint said. "It's usually seven minutes, but it can be anywhere from seven minutes to five hours."

"Are you going to rig the game so I end up in the closet with Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that would be cheating," Mint said. She was lying, but she hid it well. The others, aside from Kisshu and Ichigo, who had been kept in the dark, knew the plan was to rig the game so Ichigo DID end up with Kisshu.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Who's going first?"

"I will," Lettuce said. Mint handed her a soda bottle, and she spun it. It pointed to Ryou, and he sighed and got up.

"Touch her and die," Pai warned him.

"I'm with Mint," Ryou said. "And I don't want to get electrocuted."

"Let's just get this over with," Lettuce said. Mint locked them in her closet, and set a timer for seven minutes.

Pai started tapping his foot after thirty seconds, and Kisshu said, "Relax, as long as we don't hear moaning, they're not doing anything."

"I'm going to strangle you, you little-" Pai was cut off by Mint grabbing his ear and saying, "What will Lettuce think?"

"Fine… I won't strangle Kisshu…." Pai said gloomily.

The timer went off eventually, and Ryou and Lettuce came out. Lettuce looked at Kisshu, then back at Ryou, and said, "You owe me."

"Fine…." Ryou said gloomily.

"What were you doing in there?" Pai asked warily.

"Betting on whether or not Kisshu would get strangled while we were in there," Ryou said. "I said he would, Lettuce claimed you'd never do something like that, so I apparently owe her enough money to buy her brother a birthday present."

"Lettuce is so thoughtful," Ichigo said. "Who's next?"

"You are," Mint said.

Ichigo sighed and spun the bottle. Pai used his powers to 'help' it point to Kisshu. "YAY!" Kisshu shouted happily.

Ichigo sighed as she got up. Kisshu grabbed her hand and dragged her into the closet. Mint quickly closed the door behind them and locked it. "Ichigo, you'd better confess!" she called.

"Mmph," Ichigo said. She heard Mint snicker, and set the timer, and then she looked at Kisshu. He looked uncharacteristically serious, and asked, "Ichigo, do you still hate me?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I don't hate you."

"Then why do you still say no, even though you and the treehugger aren't together anymore?" Kisshu asked. "It's not like you have a chance with Blondie anymore either."

"What the HELL makes you think I would ever date Blondie!?" Ichigo asked, outraged. "He's a JERK!"

Kisshu shrugged. "He's the only other person who knows about the Mews," he said.

"I was the one who nagged Mint into asking him out," Ichigo said. "I don't know why she loves him so much, but I guess they're perfect for each other; snobby rich people."

Kisshu snickered, but then went back to being serious, and asked, "So why do you still say no?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Ichigo said, so softly Kisshu almost didn't hear her. "I hurt you enough in the past; I don't want to hurt you more if this doesn't work out, or if we have a fight."

"It sounds like you're running from your feelings," Kisshu commented. "If you want to be together, just say so. I can handle it if you hurt me; I handled it when we were still fighting, remember?"

"Not according to Pai," Ichigo said.

"I don't even want to know what he told you…" Kisshu sighed. "But I don't think you're going to hurt me if you don't want to. I know it's hard for you to deal with how much you hurt me in the past, but if we want a future together, you should tell me whether or not you really want to be together."

Ichigo sighed, and then to Kisshu's shock, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him with enough passion to burn the mansion down. Kisshu kissed back, returning the passion happily. When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "Apparently you do want to be with me."

Ichigo giggled and asked, "So now we're a happy couple too?"

"I like the sound of that," Kisshu said. "Hey, don't you think it's been longer than seven minutes?"

"Desperate to get out?" Ichigo asked.

"Mint has too many clothes," Kisshu said. "It's a big closet, but due to the amount of clothes in here, I'm kind of getting claustrophobic."

"Aren't you glad we're not in my closet?" Ichigo asked. "I only have a little less clothing than Mint does." She lowered her voice and said, "And some of my clothes I stole from Mint."

Kisshu started laughing, and Ichigo joined in- just as the door opened. Mint was standing outside, and she asked, "Ichigo, did you confess?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Ichigo said. "But Kisshu got the message."

"Good, you can come out now," Mint said. "The sole purpose of that game was to get you to confess your love to Kisshu, so we're going to play something else now."

Before Ichigo or Kisshu could respond, they heard Pudding shout, "PILLOW FIGHT NA NO DA!"

"I guess that's settled," Kisshu said, and they all went out to have a pillow fight.

**I'm aware that this is abominably short, but I liked it, so I hope you do too! Review please!**


End file.
